starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Turbolaser planetário w-165
O foi um Turbolaser pesado fabricado pelos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat. Na época de sua introdução ele era o mais poderoso turbolaser planetário já construído, e era quatro vezes mais poderoso que o Defensor de planeta v-150.The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology Descrição O w-165 era poderoso o suficiente para destruir um [[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I]] em pedaços com uma rajada de disparos continua, especialmente se ele perfurasse o reator principal, depois de perfurar a blindagem pesada. Na verdade, a energia necessária para cada tiro era suficiente para abastecer uma cidade grande por um dia inteiro. O barril da w-165 tinha 25 metros de diâmetro e usava 3 quilômetros de circuitos galvanizados entrelaçados em camadas para produzir um feixe de laser concentrado. O turbolaser ficava pousado sobre uma plataforma de estabilização de 150 metros de diâmetro, que incluía 8 pés estabilizadores quando situados em gelo ou outro terreno instável; plataformas flutuantes e cabos de ancoragem de duraço permitiam que o w-165 fosse colocado em lagos ou oceanos. Esta plataforma abrigava o núcleo do reator de 50 metros de diâmetro, bem como estações de artilharia ao longo do anel externo da plataforma para 50 soldados, técnicos, operadores de computador, engenheiros e artilheiros necessários para operar a arma. A plataforma foi fortemente blindada com 4 metros de permacite e dezenas de projetores de escudo defletor, o suficiente para se defender contra tiros de turbolaser, bombas de prótons e munições semelhantes dos inimigos, embora os engenheiros muitas vezes enterravam a porção inferior da plataforma sob a rocha ou terra para obter proteção adicional. Este turbolaser poderia ser efetivo ao atingir os inimigos através do uso de seus sensores de longo alcance que se localizavam na plataforma. Informações de alvo adicionais foram fornecidas por conjuntos de sensores em órbita em satélites. Esta informação de sensores podia então alimentar a rede de processamento global, o que poderia, por sua vez fornecer vetores de disparo para turbolasers adicionais, e permitir uma defesa planetária rápida e eficiente. Engrenagens de rotação foram usadas para apontar o turbolaser, continuamente ajustado para garantir precisão, e permitiu que o barril rodasse a 360 graus balançar a torre em um arco completo de 180 graus. O w-165 combatia os perigos de superaquecimento empregando mais 48 tubos de dispersão de sobrecarga, o que permitia que o calor fosse absorvido ou redirecionado para evitar uma explosão em caso de avaria crítica. O atuador do turbolaser foi cercado por uma capa de arrefecimento para mantê-lo dentro das temperaturas operacionais de segurança e uma blindagem caracterizada para reduzir os efeitos dos danos da explosão que viesse a ocorrer por uma sobrecarga acidental. No entanto, o w-165 tinha algumas desvantagens. Não era uma arma de fogo rápido, como o núcleo do reator só poderia fornecer energia suficiente para um tiro a cada dez segundos, enquanto as engrenagens de rotação usadas para apontar o turbolaser eram lentas e limitador ao seu vetor de fogo. Isso significava que um planeta necessitava instalar centenas ou mais w-165 para fornecer cobertura completa, o que era, a um custo de 10 milhões de créditos cada, uma proposta cara. Ainda assim, foi um custo que muitos planetas foram mais do que dispostos a pagar para garantir a segurança da sua população, muitos mundos tinham uma extensa rede de turbolasers planetários, canhões de íons e escudos planetários para se defender de bombardeio. História O projeto original dos EPK era pra uma arma superfície-para-espaço, o Canhão planetário magnapulse m-68 acabou sendo mais eficaz no combate superfície-para-superfície, de modo que o w-165 foi criado para cumprir sua função original.Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide A Nova República viria a instalar esses turbolasers em mais de três centenas de seus mundos para protegê-los dos ataques de piratas e do Remanescente Imperial. Fontes *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas e referências Categoria:Produtos dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat Categoria:Turbolasers terrestres